Langenist Party
Ideology This party represents the interest of anyone advocating for the Lange Model or one of its variations. The Lange Model, in short, is a socialist system which seeks to use a computer-simulated market to allocate resources and distribute the fruits of all of societies labour equally among all members of society, according to individual need. This system has no profit motive, and all means of production are owned by the state. This system is not to be confused by "market socialism", in which the means of production are owned privately by cooperative, or with another, less popular form, in which a traditional market exists, but all profits (which are still the goal) go to the state, as all means of production are owned by the state. Langenists advocate for complete abolishment of the traditional, human and profit driven market, in favour of a simulated, efficiency focussed market. Constitutional Proposals # All members of society shall be granted access to the fruits of the labour of society, as society deems adequate, within the limits of a just budget. # All means of production shall be owned by the state, and by proxy, the working class. # All members of society shall receive dividends to at least suffice in the basic necessities of living. # All members of society shall be given the freedom to establish a new business, and manage these democratically as they seem fit, within the legal limits of the system. # All businesses shall produce such that their marginal cost equals the market price, and shall produce the highest possible amount of products within this rule. # All tax collectable by the state can only take the form of a profit margin on top of the added value of a business. # This tax shall be used to pay the dividends of society, pay for public services, pay for special needs of lesser abled citizens and be used to expand societies production capital, the latter if which is decided by the planning commission. # Businesses may add an extra re-investment percentage in addition to the normal profit rate, in accordance to the limits set by the state. # All organisation in the state shall take the form of a federalist approach, wherein every representative is instantly recallable. Ministers are chosen by the federation of unions representing their specific fields. # The planning committee shall take an annual vote from society in which every voting-age member of society may provide the following input: ## The hight of the tax this year. ## The height of the reinvestment rate this year. ## The height of money for public services ## What, percentage wise, the money to expand capital should be invested into. ## The height of variable budget in percentages to each public service # Public services shall always receive their base maintenance costs every year. Changes to these costs must be approved by a majority of parliament. Category:Parties Members RatParty!!12xlltZPPo - Founder The Lange model in a nutshell In the Lange model, all the means of production are owned by a central democratic body, in this case a democratic state. All prices are calculated based on the supply of a product, the demand of a product and the price of a product. All products are produced such that the marginal cost equals price, IE a business, after paying all expenses, breaks even. Products may NOT be sold for another price than the price set by the system. If there is a shortage in products for the current price, the price will increase. This will result in a drop in demand and an increase in production. If there is an oversupply, the price will drop, leading to an increase in demand and a drop is production. These corrections, across society and over time, should in the end lead to a close approximation of Pareto efficiency. To increase the capital of society, a profit margin is set. This profit margin, calculated over the added value, is taken into account of the costs of a business, which in the end taxes all products produces in society with the same percentage, and as such take that exact percentage from all of societies labour. This percentage of labour, represented as money, is then used to increase the production capital of society, and pay for dividends and other social expenses.Category:Party Category:Parties